five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at the Warehouse
Five Nights at the Warehouse is a game created by Aldrasos. Overview Five Nights at the Warehouse is a survival game where you play as Ryan Locke, a nightwatchman for a shady storage firm called Cloaked Inc. Ryan has worked at the warehouse for several weeks as security, but has only recently been moved to the night shift after a shipment of strange animatronics were delivered. The game takes place sometime between May and November 1987 at a large warehouse, featuring the return of the original animatronics as well as one more, mysterious mechanical monstrosity whose motives remain unclear... Locations The Monitor Room The monitor room, often referred to as the office, is where the player, Ryan Locke, begins and where the animatronics will most likely succeed in one of their objectives - killing the player or escaping the warehouse. The monitor room is fairly spacious with ten monitors off to the side displaying the camera screens, rather than the player flicking through different views on a tablet device. There is a door to the left as well as a door directly behind the player. In front of the player is a large window overlooking the main section of the warehouse where the player may see animatronics without the use of the cameras. The door to the left of the player leads to a corridor which connects to the control room. Behind the player is where the animatronics will attack from, with the exception of Foxy and Gearkreig. The door behind the player leads to a corridor and two sets of stairs from which the animatronics will attack from. The Control Room The control room is another office like the monitor room where a second nightwatchman would usually work. To make matters worse, the nightwatchman is only present there for the first night. When the player is in the control room they will be given option to monitor the two exits of the warehouse where the animatronics will try to break through, as well as find out the location of all the animatronics with the exception of Freddy. The control room only has one entrance which connects to the monitor room. This entrance has no door. Staircase The staircase is located at the end of the behind the player when they are in the monitor room. When in the monitor room the player can hear the animatronics walking up and down the steps, which is the only sign that they are about to attack as there is no camera. Left Corridor The corridor which is found at the bottom of the left staircase. There is a camera located here by the door to the staircase. To the right of the camera is a Shield, a type of metal wall which sections off a part of the warehouse. This can be used to slow down animatronics trying to reach the staircase. Ahead and to the left of the camera is a door which leads to the left exit, which also has a Shield. Left Exit This is where the animatronics go to try to escape the warehouse. A mention sensor activates when an animatronic enters or breaks down the Shield, closing the exit. This exit will be damaged over time, however, as the animatronic begins to break through it. Right Corridor This is a mirror opposite of the left corridor. Right Exit This is a mirror opposite of the left exit. Section A This is the area of the main warehouse which leads into the left corridor. Animatronics will pass through here to escape to the left exit. There is a camera next to the door which looks down the section of the warehouse. Animatronics will be found straight ahead carefully peeping around the corner, where a Shield can be lowered in front of them. Section B This is a mirror opposite of Section B, with the difference being the animatronics will be found either looking down the section of the warehouse or standing slightly further forward. If the player makes the mistake of thinking the animatronic is further forward and attempts to close the Shield, it will jam and will not work for the rest of the nights, as well as angering the animatronic to come to you directly rather than trying to escape. Section C The far end of the warehouse where the animatronics start, with the exception of Gearkreig. There is a camera above the exit which views the four different crates in which the animatronics start. An empty crate indicates an animatronic has awoken. The door which the camera is located above leads into the Maze. The Maze The Maze is the nickname for the largest part of the warehouse where there are no cameras, only motion sensors. It was dubbed this by the workers as it was easy to get lost in. This is where Gearkreig starts. If an animatronic is not found on the cameras and is not in the blind spots, they are inside the Maze. While in the Maze, there is the possibility of an animatronic encountering Gearkreig and the two fighting, the sounds of which will echo throughout the warehouse. Afterwards, the animatronic will be found placed back into its crate and will unlikely awaken again for the rest of the night. It is possible to lure animatronics into the Maze, and then closing all the Shields, trapping them until the Shields are broken down, buying the player time. This comes at a great risk, however, as if Foxy happens to be trapped he will actually climb to the top of the crates in the Warehouse before leaping through the glass window of the monitor room, killing the player. Animatronics Freddy Freddy is only active on nights 3, 4, 5, 6 and the custom 7th nights. He is more likely to make his way to the player rather than to try to escape. He breaks down Shields at a moderate speed, and there is even the possibility of a hallucination playing when a Shield is lowered in front of him, after which the Shield is found open again and Freddy has passed through. Freddy is only picked up on motion sensors for a few seconds. He is the only moving animatronic on night 6. When he encounters Gearkreig, the battle will last for 20 seconds, with Freddy reappearing in Section C awake rather than deactivated. Bonnie Bonnie is active on all nights except night 6. He is more likely to try to escape rather than attack the player, and will tend to favour the left corridor rather than the right. He breaks down Shields at a high speed. If he encounters Gearkreig, the battle will last for 15 seconds with Bonnie reappearing in Section C deactivated, with a 25% chance of awakening that round. Chika Chika is active on all nights except night 6. She is more likely to try to escape rather than attack the player, and will tend to favour the right corridor rather than the left. She breaks down Shields at a slow speed. If he encounters Gearkreig, the battle will last for 10 seconds with Chika reappearing in Section C deactivated, with a 75% chance of awakening that round. Foxy Foxy is active on all nights except night 6. He only attacks the player by jumping through the glass window or by climbing up the staircase, and is not interested in escaping. He breaks down Shields at a moderate speed. He will also pursue Gearkreig with a vengeance, and upon encountering him the battle will last for 25 seconds, with Foxy reappearing in section C deactivated, with a 90% chance of reactivating, with a 70% chance of reactivating to fight Gearkreig again and a 30% chance to give up that night and attack the player, after which his attacks become more frequent. Gearkreig Gearkreig is active on all nights except night 6. He only attacks the player if he catches the player looking at him in the camera, which is caused by mistaking him tripping the motion sensor for a different animatronic. If this happens, he will make his way to the monitor room, attacking mysteriously from the left door rather than from behind the player. However, rather than kill the player he will knock the player unconscious for an hour. After awaking, there is the possibility of an immediate jumpscare by another animatronic or that the game continues as normal, except the chance of Gearkreig catching you looking at him increases by 100% for the rest of the 5 nights (not nights 6 and 7), and if he catches you three times he will kill the player rather than knock them out. He will patrol the warehouse, usually staying in the Maze and ambushing passing anamatronics. If he encounters one such anamatronic, he will battle with it for a set amount of time before returning it to its crate. Afterwards the probability of him getting into another battle that night decreases by 20% each time. Gearkreig can be manipulated into becoming a useful ally. By using the audio system the player can project sound at different places of the warehouse. If it is player inside the Maze, Gearkreig will go there and fight any animatronic located there. Alternatively, he can be lured out of the Maze into one of the other areas of the warehouse, effectively guarding a section or corridor for a while before moving on. Conversations In FNatW there is a mechanic which rather than the player merely listening to a recording of a message, they can actually choose a variety of replies to choose from while in the middle of a phone call with either The Boss on night 1 or the myserious technician Jace Redd who was supposed to be working with you, but instead talks to you over the phone and gives you hints on how to survive the night. Night 1 Good evening, Mr Locke. You must be nervous for your first real day...or should I say night...on the job as the nightwatchman, hmm? Well, there's a reason I chose you to take on this job, and that's because it requires a certain level of...attentiveness...and attention to detail which the other employees unfortunately lacked. Anyway, a month back an interesting shipment was brought in from a company called Fredbear's Family Diner, or something like that, in the form of several animatronics. I was informed by a member of staff that they had a habit of moving about in the dark and that they should be monitored at all times. '' ''Normally I wouldn't bother, but I did some research and discovered a certain incident occured at the diner some time ago involving a group of children. I won't bore you with the details, but be sure to keep an eye on those cameras - I have a feeling the guy was telling the truth about them getting up to no good at night. '' ''Redd was supposed to help you today, but he called in sick. Weird...he has never taken a day off since ''the animatronics arrived. Ah...I'm probably thinking to much. In short, Mr Locke - check those cameras, power is not an issue here, and close those Shields if you feel like you are in danger. '' Response 1 I won't fail you, sir That's the spirit! Now get out there and check those cameras! '' Response 2 '''What will happen if they get into the room?' Uh...don't worry about that, it probably won't happen. Like I said, if they get too close for liking, close those Shields. Also, as I learnt during my days in the military - trust your senses! '' Response 3 '''Who's Redd? ' You haven't met Redd yet? Oh, he's one of our technicians who volunteered to take the night shifts recently. Probably just after the extra cash. But to be honest, he seems to understand the damn things better than anyone else. Well, goodnight, and good luck Mr Locke! '' Night 2 ''Hello? Ah...Locke, isn't it? This is Redd. I was supposed to be on duty yesterday, but one of the damn robots bit me a few days back and I'm still recovering. Did the Boss not get you a replacement? No? Wow, good job at surviving then. They are a bit more violent then you would expect, huh? Now then, I learnt a few tricks during my time watching over them, so if you have a question I'm all ears. I'm sorry I couldn't be with you today, and I doubt I will be the rest of the week either. Don't worry though, I'm there is spirit! *laughter* '' Response 1 '''The red one climbed onto some of the crates to jump me last night' Did he? He never did that before... Don't worry, if he jumps just close the Shield in front of you and he will smash straight into it! ''Talk again tomorrow, yeah? '' Response 2 The blue one keeps heading to the left. Any reason why? ''' ''Yeah, he does that. The yellow one, Chika, I think, does the opposite. I find it helps keep track of where they are going. If anything, they seem to be the ones who try to escape the most. Don't think that makes you safe, though, they will still attack you if you give them the chance, and those things are deadly. '' Response 3 '''Boss mentioned an incident at Fredbear's Family Diner. Know anything about that? Indeed I do. Six children got killed there by some murderers. The scum, killing innocent kids! It's one of the reasons the place closed down in the first place. They say the ghosts of the victims haunt the suits, and that's why they wander about so much. Night 3 You're doing well so far, but now things are about to get difficult. ''The main one, Freddy, starts wandering about around now, so keep an eye out. He will attack you more often than the others. He likes to hide in the shadows, so if you want you can quickly run over to my desk to your left and check the motion sensors. It will only flash once, so you best pay attention if you lose track of him. Another thing...have you seen another suit wandering about down there? I mean a fifth one, which looks different from the others? '' Response 1 Yeah, it's creepy as hell! ''' ''I...see...well, goodnight then. '' Response 2 '''Hmm...I hear a lot of noise, but I don't see anything Ok...that's probably some of the animatronics running into each other in the Maze. Don't worry about it. '' Response 3 '''Hmm? No, haven't seen anything like that' Good. Another one of the nightwatchmen reported seeing one, but I haven't myself. He's probably imagining it. Oh, another thing. I suggest moving around a bit from time to time. Sitting still can get you nervous and makes you see things which aren't really there. Keep yourself active by walking about a bit or spinning in your chair or something, but keep your eyes on those cameras! '' '' To Be Continued Category:Games